


A Universe With You

by makololpop



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makololpop/pseuds/makololpop
Summary: A collection of AU's and WIPs that may or may not be turned into full stories at some point.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 9





	1. [Nalu] Royalty!Au

**Author's Note:**

> I've had so many WIPs just sitting in my drafts for years!! I don't know if any of these will get turned into full fics. I'd have to get over my laziness and perfectionism first...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royalty!Au
> 
> Partially inspired by Akatsuki no Yona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had so many WIPs hust sitting in my drafts for years!! I don't know if any of these will get turned into full fics -- I'd have to get over my laziness and perfectionism first...

Moonlight pours through her bedroom window. The moon is bright, and brings a calming sensation. She breathes in deeply, glancing out of her window as she sits on her bed. 

She should have been asleep hours ago -- she’d told her maids as much -- but her mind couldn’t seem to calm down enough for her to sleep. 

She frowns a little in thought, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. 

How long would she have to live like this? Was this her fate for the rest of her life?

Suddenly, she hears a noise at the bottom of her window. Startled, she quickly gets up off of her bed, grabbing the nearest object in hopes of defense. 

Making her way, slowly and carefully towards the open window, book in hand, she quietly calls out, “Who’s there?”

Suddenly a man jumps through her window, black hooded cloak fluttering. She jumps, clutching her chest, letting out a gasp. 

The man lands softly on her floor and stands up, hood drawn down. Looking around cautiously, he begins to move through her bedroom, apparently not noticing her. 

She grips her book tighter and shakily makes her way closer to the intruder. “Who are you?” she finally says. 

The intruder, looks over at her, startled. “Huh, who are you?” he retorts back.

She balks. “The Princess of Konzern! Why are you here?!”

He looks at her, uninterested, picking at his ear. “Princess of what? Look, whatever. I just need to get the supply of wheat for this month.”

She looks at him confused. “The wheat?”

He huffs in annoyance. “Yeah, the wheat. The one we always get! Just give it to me and I’ll be out of your hair.” 

"What the heck are you talking about? If you don’t get out of here this instant, I swear I’ll--”

He looks around again. “Wait! Is this not the tavern?!”

“You’re just realizing that?!” she asks incredulously. “Obviously not!”  
He curses as he ruffles his hair with his hand. “They’re gonna kill me! How did I mess this up?”

“How did you not know this was the palace?”

“The door was closed so I thought I would climb through the window! I thought they just forgot to unlock the door!”

“That’s your solution?! Whatever! Just -- get out of here before I call the--” 

Suddenly he begins to approach her quickly, causing her to retreat to her wall. "H-hey, stay back! I--"

He puts his finger over her mouth, shushing her. "Shh." 

Her back is against the wall, the man almost close enough to be touching her, hand on the wall beside her face. "Someone's coming." 

Heart stopping, she asks quietly, "What? Who?" 

Without a word he quickly grabs her wrist and moves her behind one the curtains for one of her reading spots. The voices get louder and her pulse increases, the mans hand the only thing keeping her steady. He pulls her behind him and pulls the edge of the curtain back slightly, carefully trying to survey the situation. The moonlight is the only thing keeping the room lit.

Suddenly the door opens and several men enter her room. They immediately surround her bed, weapons drawn towards her bed and stabbing the mattress where she shouldve been. Eyes wide she brings her hand to her mouth holding in a gasp, and squeezing the mans hand.

"She's not here!"

"Well, find her then!"

"Yes sir!"

They begin to tear the room apart, her body trembling with every strike they take. One soldier is approaching their spot, hand reaching to draw the curtain back when--

"Sir! The window's open! She probably went out and is running on the grounds as we speak."

The commander curses, clicking his tongue. “How did she find out?! Find her! Before the sun comes up! She couldn't have gone far."

"Yes sir!"

They all file out one by one, quickly marching through the hall and down the stairs.

Only when the echoes fade and she is left with only the sound of her increasingly fast heartbeat does she fall to the ground. Her legs give out -- no longer having the strength to stand. 

"No way. This can't be happening." She manages to whimper out. Eyes wide, tears beginning to collect on the rim of her eyes but refusing to fall. Refusing to believe this is all happening.

The man looks through the curtain to make sure its safe then turns to her, looking her square in the eyes. "Come on, get up."

"This cant be happening."

"Get up!"

"I can't"

"You can. You have to. Unless you wanna die. They'll come back."

She looks at him fear evident in her eyes. "How can I?"

He reaches his hand out to her. "Come on. I'll help you. You can rely on me."

Tears finally falling, she nods and gently takes his hand. "Ok."


	2. [Nalu] Familiar!Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shared Familiar!Au

Lucy had finally made a contract with a familiar. Now she could really begin magic training! 

She still couldn’t use magic without drawing ruins, but she planned on going to a guild to hone her skill, and getting a familiar was the first step. Fairy Tail was her ultimate dream guild, but she knew that it was difficult to get admitted into, so she would have to work up to it. 

Lucy sighs, glancing at her blue cat familiar that was walking alongside her. “What do you say, buddy. Wanna get some food?”

Her familiar makes no noise, and Lucy knows at this point she’s talking to herself. After all, her familiar _is_ a cat. 

They make their way to a food stall that serves ramen and seafood, when she sees a pink haired man running straight towards her. She steps out of the way, but instead of running past her, he picks her familiar up. 

“There you are buddy! I’ve been looking all over for you! What were you doing?”

Lucy walks towards the strange man. Surely, he must be confused. That’s _her_ familiar. “Excuse me. What are you doing with my familiar?”

The man looks at her confused. "Familiar?” He looks back at the cat, then back to her. “But this is my cat, Happy."

"Aye!"

"It can talk?!"

"Aye!"

"Happy's mine so don't go around stealing what's not yours."

"No, you must be mistaken!”

Offended, he scoffs. “I think I would know my own cat when I see him.”

“But I made a contract with him! What do I do without a familiar? I can’t be a witch without a familiar!"

“Not my problem!” He says, putting his hands behind his head, casually. He looks back at her, sees her crestfallen face. Sighing, he moves his arms back to his side. "Fine. Tell you what. Happy and I will help you find one."

"Really?!"

“Sure. Happy’n I are looking for somethin’ too,” he says with a small smile. 

“Aye!”

She leans forward and grabs his hands, excitedly. “Thank you so much…” she trails off.

He does his best to ignore the slight jump of his heart. “Y-Yeah. No problem,” he says. “C’mon let’s get going.” He says nodding his head to the side, and removing his hands from her grasp.

“Lucy.”

He looks at her confused. “What?”

She looks at him with a big smile. “My name. Lucy Heartfilia.”

“Luigi? Ok. I’m Natsu, and this is Happy. But, you already knew that.” 

She looks at him a little peeved, brows furrowing. “It’s Lucy! Lucy.” she says indignantly, drawling out the vowels of her name. “Seriously,” she mutters under her breath, walking past Natsu. 

“SALAMANDER!” Someone bellows down the street. 

Natsu looks surprised for a moment. “Woops. Gotta run! Let’s go!” 

He grabs Lucy’s wrist and begins running, Happy tailing behind with his wings. 

“What’s going on?! Why are we running!”

“I may have set fire to a stall accidentally.”

“YOU WHAT?! HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY SET SOMETHING ON FIRE?!”

“I was just trying to singe the fish a little. I like ‘em crispy.”

Laughing a little, she runs alongside Natsu. She hadn’t felt this carefree in several years. Not since her mom had died. “Where are we headed?”

“Fairy Tail!”

Her eyes grow wide, glistening. “Fairy Tail?! You know Fairy Tail?”

“Of course! That’s where Happy and I are from.” 

She looks at him with stars in her eyes. She couldn’t believe she was going to Fairy Tail. A place she had dreamed of going since she was a little girl.

He looks at her with a grin. “Now, let’s start a new adventure!”

Heat pounding excitedly, she smiles back at him. “Ok!”

They run out of Hargeon, towards Fairy Tail, never looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the magic in this universe seems the same as it is in the anime/manga, but it's a little different. In this universe, those with magic have to draw ruins/alchemic circles to use magic. They can use magic without drawing the ruins if they hone their skills enough, but they still have to have an artifact on them. 
> 
> They can do magic without familiar's but, it's exponentially weaker, and they would definitely have to draw ruins without a familiar. 
> 
> Fairy Tail and other guilds are magic training centers. They help wizards/witches hone their magical abilities, and supply them with different job offers (much like in the anime/manga).


End file.
